


Safe and Sound

by SmolbiWanCannoli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Choking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolbiWanCannoli/pseuds/SmolbiWanCannoli
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan finally get some time alone in the midst of the Clone Wars, and they make use of this reprieve in just the way you'd expect them to.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
> You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
> Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound
> 
> Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
> The war outside our door keeps raging on  
> Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone"

Anakin slowly woke up, eyes blinking lazily as he stretched his legs and rolled onto his back. He turned his head to the side, content on observing the curled-up figure of a still sleeping Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s sun-bleached ginger locks were adorably dishevelled and spread out over his pillow, with golden streaks that softly glistened in the morning light penetrating their sleeping quarters.

As the lethargic haze of sleep lifted, Anakin’s eyes trailed with increasing interest from the delicately freckled shoulder, to the lean and slender back, down to the tapered waist, where their blanket gently lay. How he loved gripping that waist as he took the smaller body from behind, if the blossoming bruises littering the older man’s flanks and hips were anything to go by.

His cock twitched at the memory of the night before, and a slow smile lifted one corner of Anakin’s lips. With the war raging on, they hardly ever got to see each other long enough to exchange pleasantries, let alone to fuck.

So, understandably, they had a lot of “catching up” to do now that they were allowed a few days to themselves.

Anakin shifted so he was laying on his side, facing Obi-Wan’s back. He lifted the blanket off the slender frame and shoved it aside, eyes raking shamelessly over what was rightfully his. His fingers brushed against the cleft of Obi-Wan’s perky ass, teasingly light and lingering.

Obi-Wan, ever so responsive – even in his sleep – shivered slightly and mumbled. He burrowed himself further into the bedding and rubbed his face into the plush material of his pillow, not unlike a tooka.

Anakin carefully rearranged Obi-Wan onto his belly and lifted one pale leg up and out of the way, the pliant little body yielding easily under the guidance of his large hands. He then wrapped his mechno-arm around the smaller man’s middle and pulled him possessively against his own body. Obi-Wan could vehemently splutter and try to deny it all he liked, but Anakin knew him well enough to see just how much the older man adored being in the durasteel hold of that arm, overpowered and kept in place. He liked feeling small. Liked giving up control and following another’s lead. Anakin could see it, clear as day, in the way those gentle blue eyes glazed over as Obi-Wan surrendered himself beautifully, begging with his body to be taken apart piece by piece only to be put back together again.

With his flesh arm, Anakin allowed the pad of his thumb to rub against the newly exposed hole, deliciously pink and pliable. Obi-Wan whimpered before arching his back a bit and rocking his hips in uncoordinated, jerky little circles, trying to get the thumb to breach him. He was still sleeping, albeit less deeply so.

Anakin’s eyes darkened in satisfaction at the desperation, almost getting high off the feeling of ownership that came alongside such an unconscious display of desire and trust. Obi-Wan was his, and his body knew who it belonged to even in his sleep.

His mechno-arm shifted from around the flat belly just enough to allow the cool durasteel fingers to reach a pink little nipple, contrasting so deliciously with the sleek blackness of his artificial digits. The Force sang around them as he softly twisted and pulled at the nipple, all whilst his thumb continued rubbing the sweet hole.

Obi-Wan’s hole was still wet and loose from getting reamed on his cock in the late hours of the previous night. His thick thumb slipped inside easily and he pushed it in to the second knuckle, plugging up the greedy little hole, which readily sucked him in.

At the sudden penetration, Obi-Wan cried out a surprised little noise and tightened his ass around the thumb. He turned his head slightly to look at Anakin, eyes wide for a moment before those long, blond lashes started fluttering with arousal and his red lips went slack.

“That’s it," Anakin rumbled. "you were made for this.”

Obi-Wan moaned at the words and wiggled his ass, a cheeky glint in his eyes even as he blushed all the way down to his clavicles.

Anakin grinned lazily and pulled his thumb out, ignoring Obi-Wan’s protesting keen. Obi-Wan mewled in disappointment when Anakin released his durasteel grip on his body, depriving him of physical touch altogether.

Anakin shifted on his back again, this time with a fully hardened cock, standing proudly, long and thick. “Bring your ass over here and suck,” He commanded quietly.

At the beginning of their sexual endeavours, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have taken that order literally. Now, he knew better. As such, he wasted no time in eagerly spreading his thighs on either side of Anakin’s sculpted chest and backing up carefully until he felt his lover's hot breath hit his ass. Then he leaned forward so that Anakin’s twitching cock was mere inches away from his watering mouth.

Obi-Wan took Anakin's cock in his throat as deeply as he could in this position, and wrapped his hand around the rest of the shaft. He moaned and whimpered in delight around his mouthful of cock, unable to resist squirming and pushing his ass back when he felt Anakin roughly lick his hole and taint. Anakin grunted at the hot little mouth surrounding his dick and languidly planted wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over the quivering pucker.

Pulling off the cock long enough to catch his breath, Obi-Wan hoarsely pleaded, “Anakin. Anakin, please, don’t tease me. I’m ready. Put it in, please – your cock-”

He was cut off by Anakin’s sturdy prosthetic fingers tangling in his hair and roughly shoving his head down, stuffing his mouth with cock again. Obi-Wan sobbed and his own dick jerked pitifully with arousal. He wantonly rode Anakin’s face, gagging on his length when the younger man plunged two thick, long fingers into his slick hole.

“Please, please, _please_ –”

Next thing he knew, he was pulled off of Anakin’s cock and mouth and thrown back onto the mattress, the impact making his body rebound slightly.

“You’re a fucking slut,” Anakin growled as he forcefully spread Obi-Wan’s legs wide and pressed them against his chest, exposing him completely to his hungry eyes, “The esteemed jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi is nothing without his padawan’s cock shoved up his loose ass like a common whore.”

The cruel, vulgar words did nothing but make Obi-Wan even more desperate, tears clinging to his lashes, “Anakin–”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Obi-Wan’s hole trembled pitifully around thin air and his impossibly stiff cock profusely leaked out pre-cum, and he whimpered and writhed, dumb with arousal.

Anakin’s flesh hand reached out and gripped Obi-Wan’s slender throat, tightening around his neck and constricting his airway as he fed his cock into the sloppy mess of a hole inch by inch. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide and glassy as he sobbed out a litany of _yesyesyespleaseAnakinfuckmeplease_.

The younger man rammed his cock in and out of the lithe little body at a punishing pace, vaguely aware of the filthy squelching of Obi-Wan’s cunt and his unintelligible whining as he begged for release. He viciously claimed the seemingly untouchable jedi master and ruined him for everyone else. Obi-Wan may be a dirty little cockslut, but only for _him_. He’d make sure of that.

All too soon, Obi-Wan’s cock spurted cum and he let loose a series of high-pitched little _ah_ 's that he would actively deny making if questioned later. At the sight of Obi-Wan coming untouched just by his former padawan’s cock fucking his hole, Anakin snarled and upped his pace even further, heedless of the tell-tale helpless spasming of an oversensitive hole. Thrusting his cock in one final time and grinding it as deep into the pert ass as it would go, he painted Obi-Wan’s inner walls with his semen.

Obi-Wan hummed softly and laid a clammy hand delicately on Anakin’s flushed cheek as the younger man slowly came down from his high. Anakin’s softening cock was still nestled deep inside his cunt.

Still in a soft headspace because of the way in which he was awoken, Obi-Wan watched Anakin dreamily, peacefully thinking about everything and nothing at all. Maybe Anakin would be merciful today and plug up his gaping hole whenever he decided to pull out. He’d been good, after all. Does Anakin think he’d been good too? Hm. A steaming cup of tea sounds excellent right about now. Perhaps Anakin would like to join him in his morning meditation today. They were in desperate need of a shower. What would they have for breakfast?

Anakin let a small, gently amused smile pull at his lips as he watched Obi-Wan back, “Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, Anakin.”


End file.
